3 AM
by Littlemiss-RozaAnn
Summary: So here, Shawn has a sister who is two years younger than him and lives in Ventura. Shawn has gotten a call at 3 in the morning. This story is way better than the summary. And slight Shules. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! So I came up with an Idea in my head. What if Shawn had a sister?**

**And this is the product of that idea. **

**This is in fact, my fist Psych fic.**

**I hope you all like this and this stands up to the standards of my other stories. **

**I have others with the line of Shawn having a sister, but this is the first.**

**I wrote this in like a night.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Steve franks owns Psych... Not me... dammit**

* * *

_**May 1993**_

_Shawn Spencer was walking with his best friend, Burton Guster, also known as Gus, down his street past his house, trying to decide what they were going to do that day when suddenly someone ran right into Shawn. She pulled back, seeing who she ran into, the younger girl grabbed her brother in a hug. Shawn hugged her back._

_"__Talia," Shawn said. "What's wrong?" He pulled his younger sister back. Talia wiped her eyes. She looked a lot like her older brother. Her eyes were the same shape, but darker her lips were slightly fuller than Shawn's and she was shorter than him. Her face was the same shape and their hair was the same color. There were a lot of times they had been asked if they were twins, Gus had been witness to this many times. Talia stood back and wiped her eyes. _

_"__No-Nothing Shawn." She said with a sniffle. "Just freshman stuff." She started playing with her hair while the 16 year old boy regarded his 14 year old sister. It, wasn't that they just looked alike, they also had the same eidetic memory. Although, Talia actually used it for her studies, while Shawn didn't. And Shawn was more on the reckless side while Talia was more reserved. Talia looked up at her older brother. "I'm fine Shawn." Shawn looked at his sister and frowned._

_"__Talia..." He said as she cleaned off her clothes. "What's going on?" Talia sighed, caving in._

_"__I was just getting teased and I got sick of hearing it, so I walked home." She said. Shawn looked at her, unsatisfied. "Fine, I started running and crying when I was out of their line of sight and ear shot ok?" She looked up at her big brother. "I just want to go in and throw myself into a book or something Ok?" She sighed and walked inside. Shawn watched after her._

_"__I really hate those guys upsetting my sister." He said to Gus, who shrugged._

_"__Shawn," Gus said, "If Talia wanted your help, we both know she would have asked you." Gus put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come on, lets get some corn dogs like we were planning."_

**Present**

It was the high pitched ring of his cell phone that woke Shawn up out of a sound sleep at three in the morning. Cursing slightly, he fumbled around in the dark, searching for the wretched mobile device making the cursed ringing. Reaching it just in time, he answered it. He vaguely noticed that it was number for the Santa Barbra hospital.

"Hello?" He said into the electronic, a bit harsher than he wanted to sound. Juliet, who was laying next to him, stirred slightly.

"Hello, Mr. Spencer?" Said a pleasant female voice on the other end. It was bright and wide awake. Something Out of the ordinary for 3 in the morning.

"Yes." He said warily. This type of happy early voice he's heard before. It usually is attached to a hospital secretary. His first thought went to his Dad and if he got hurt. But the next words out of the woman's mouth surprised Shawn, and it was worse than his father was hurt.

"We have a Miss Talia Spencer here." The woman said. "It's said you are her next of kin to contact in an emergency?"

"Ye-Yes. That's correct." Shawn said as his blood ran cold as she said Talia's name. His baby sister was hurt. He barely noticed Juliet sit up at the tone of his voice. It was urgent and worried. "What's going on?" He tried to keep his voice calm.

"It seems She was a in a car accident." The voice said. As the woman on the other end talked, Shawn got dressed. "It seems she was on the street and got hit with shrapnel. We just need-"

"Tell her I will be there in 10 minutes." Shawn said shutting his phone. Juliet kept her eyes on him, wondering what was making her boyfriend act like this at 3 in the morning. Shawn stood up and pulled his shirt on before shoving his feet into his sneakers.

"What's wrong?" Juliet said, pulling his attention to her. "Is someone hurt?"

"Yeah." Shawn said going through a mental checklist of what he needed before he left.

"Is it your Dad?" Juliet asked.

"No it's not dad." Shawn said grabbing his wallet and keys.

"Then who's hurt?" Juliet asked, fully concerned. Even she could tell Shawn was barely half in their conversation.

"Talia." He said. Turning to face Juliet for the first time, he leaned down and Kissed her forehead. Juliet remember Talia. She had met the psychics sister once after she found out about her when Talia called their house looking for Shawn when he lost his phone on a case. Juliet remembered that Talia and Shawn didn't see each other much since she lived in Ventura, but that his sister was important to him. "Go back to sleep sweetheart. I'll be back soon." He stood up and left. Juliet sat up for a little while longer.

* * *

When he got to the hospital, Shawn made a beeline right for the reception desk and impatiently waited for the room number his sister was in. Once he got it, Shawn rushed off and ran right into the room. The woman that sat on the hospital bed in front of him looked up. She looked the same as when they were kids, a more feminine version of Shawn, but with more maturity now. She looked fine except for the giant white bandage wrapped around her upper left arm.

"Hey Shawnny." She said with a weak smile. Shawn rolled his eyes at his sister's childhood pet name for him. He crossed the room and sat next to his baby sister.

"Hey Tals." HE said. It was silent for a minute. "Ok First question: What are you doing in Santa Barbra, especially this late at night, when you live in Ventura?" Talia gave him another weak smile.

"Surprise." She said. "I uhm... Moved back home... This morning." Shawn blinked at his sister a couple of times.

"And when were you planning on telling you're dear older brother?" He asked her.

"No one knew I was going to come home." Talia said with a shy smirk. "I was going to come to the Psych office tomorrow and surprise you."

"But instead, you got into a car accident and wrecked your beautiful red mustang." Shawn mused.

"I Didn't wreck my baby!" Talia said, her eyes wide and giving her brother a slight shove with her good arm.. "And It's not like it was on purpose! I was going on one of my many walks and became collateral damage to the accident in front of me. The worst was all the glass shrapnel that ended up in my arm and a few burns, but as you can see," She lifted up her arm and pointed to the bandage. "It's all taken care of now. I even got the dissolvable stitches so i don't have to come back."

"So why was I called at 3 in the morning to come get you?" Shawn asked. "You're over 18 and if they had to call someone, why not Dad?" He hopped off the bed and held his hand out to help Talia down.

"I guess it's because it was an accident. And they prescribed me pain meds." She said Taking Shawn's hand with her injured arm and using her good arm to support herself. "And the reason I usually put you and not Dad is because with Dad, I end up with the third degree and a lecture. Like this would be 'Why We Don't Go Out For Walks At 1 In The Morning'. But you'll just come and help me with whatever it is and get me home, with very little questions. It's just much easier with you." Shawn opened the door and went to the desk. He asked for the discharge papers and signed Talia out.

"You really should have started with the fact you're doped up." Shawn said. Talia smirked at him.

"Well thanks for signing me out." She said. "I can walk from here."

"Oh no you don't." Shawn said with a hand on his sister's shoulder, stopping her. "I'm taking you home. Give me your new address." Reluctantly, she did. He handed her the spare helmet he kept with him and she put it on and climbed behind him. As they started riding, Talia hugged her brother tight as she started to feel light-headed thanks the the pain meds. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, they were at her new apartment. Talia let go of her brother and sat up.

"Thanks again." Talia said getting off his motorcycle. She wobbled a little bit before gaining balance.

"You're not going upstairs by yourself." Shawn said. "Let's go." He grabbed her arm and helped her up into her new apartment. It was nicely furnished and smelled of fresh paint. "How long have you been working on coming here?"

"A few weeks." Talia said with a shrug. "I didn't move in until the lease was up on my old place."

"Well," Shawn said. "You go get some rest with that arm."

"Thank you again Shawn." Talia said hugging her brother.

"No problem. You're one of the few people I will jump for at 3 in the morning." She said hugging his sister back. "And welcome home."

* * *

**I hope you all like this. I do go between Shules and Shassie. This was obviously Shules though. **

**Uhm I hope you all like this and if you follow any of my other stories, I did this in one night and I promise I'm working on the others and they shall be posted next week on time.**

**I have others with the concept of Shawn having a sister and what if... I guess I've given myself my own challenges. **

**I hope you all liked this. Please review. :)**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So this was originally supposed to be a One-Shot. but I got such great and glowing reviews on it, that I decided to add a second part. I hope you all like this.  
**

**Also there is some language in this. Just a warning.**

* * *

Shawn had texted Juliet that he was going to stay with Talia. She agreed it would be best and told him that if sent her the address, she would bring him clothes on the way to work. He had obliged. And crashed on Talia's couch. He woke early, with a call from Juliet. Shawn had met her downstairs, where she gave him his clothes. When he got back upstairs, he jumped into the shower. Once out and dressed, he went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. That's when Talia shuffled in.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked making Shawn jump. He looked over at her, letting the bacon sizzle as it started to fry.

"Hello dear sister Talia." He said going over to her. "It is I, Your dearest older brother Shawn." He put his hands on her shoulders. "You were in a terrible car accident last night and-"

"Cut the crap Shawn." Talia said swatting away his hands. He walked back to the stove and started to pour pancake batter onto a griddle. "I remember last night. Moving in. Going for a walk. The accident. Telling the paramedics to put you down as my emergency contact. By the way, one of them laughed and the other said 'Oh boy.'. Then the one that laughed proceeded to ask me if I really was a Spencer and told me 'good luck and I'm sorry for you' when I said yes and you were actually my brother. How much trouble do you cause being 'Psychic'?" Talia asked her older brother, who just gave a shrug and started cracking eggs. She used air quotes for psychic because she knew he wasn't really. And he knew she knew. She along with Henry and Gus were the only one's who did. She shook her head and continued, counting off on her fingers, she was up to four. "I also remember you coming in at 3 to pick me up. Signing me out and bringing me home, then upstairs. And lastly," She said, putting her hands on her hips. "I remember telling you to go home last night." Shawn just glanced over his shoulder as he took two spatulas and expertly flipped the pancakes and fried the eggs and bacon.

"Oh Tals," Shawn said finishing up cooking. "I called Jules, who stated I should stay and take care of you, so I crashed on your couch. Then she brought me my change of clothes this morning on her way to work. Now," Shawn stopped and looked at his sister. "You can come finish breakfast, or sit down at the table let me finish." Talia didn't argue, not one to when food is being made for her, but sat right down. "Good." He said bringing the food over and making a plate.

"I'm not crippled Shawn." She said, but didn't stop him.

"So you don't need any help?" Shawn asked. "At all?" Talia stopped and thought for a moment.

"There is one thing I will need your help with." She said as he poured maple syrup onto her pancakes.

"Name it." He said.

"I want to take a shower after breakfast and-"

"Noo." Shawn said as he started to pile on his plate. "You're my sister Tals and I love you but I don't love you like that. Again, you're my sister and ew." Talia reached over the table and smacked him, with her good arm. "Ow!"

"Not like that you dumbass." She said sitting back down. "I want you to re-bandage my arm, when I get out."

"Oh, now that I can do." He said as he shoveled eggs into his mouth. Talia started to eat her pancakes.

"Has Dad called? Did you tell him?" Talia asked through a mouthful of pancake. Shawn shook his head.

"I like to surprise Dad." Shawn said. "But nope, no call." Talia nodded as she picked up a piece of Bacon and bit it.

"Why is it that you are the only person who can cook bacon the way I like? Crispy and slightly crunchy, but still chewy." Shawn looked up at his baby sister.

"It's a gift." He said

* * *

Juliet woke to an empty bed, not that she had expected Shawn to be there. She had waited up last night, knowing he would call or text her, telling her how his sister was doing, and she was right. At about a quarter to four, Shawn called and said he was debating on if he should stay with Talia, who he had just helped into bed, thanks to those meds. Juliet told him to stay with her and she would bring him clean clothes in the morning. Ending the call, she curled up back in bed and slept for the short few hours she had left.

When her alarm clock went off, Juliet got up, took a shower, and got dressed. Making herself some coffee, she grabbed a clean shirt for Shawn and had a short debate about bringing a new pair of jeans, which she ended up doing. Making sure she had everything needed, she left the house, in her car. She stopped by the address Shawn gave her and had him meet her downstairs. He got his clothes and gave her a good morning kiss, something she definitely missed this morning. He went back upstairs and she went to the station. The first place Juliet went was the breakroom. Seeing a box of doughnuts, she grabbed the first one she could and went to her desk. She had just started to fill out paperwork when a file landed on her desk. She looked up to her partner.

"We have a case, not very interesting though." Lassie said, barely looking over the file. "Apparently there was a car accident last night or early this morning and both drivers died. However there was a pedestrian who had minimal injuries and went to the hospital and signed out. She's the only survivor." He put the file down. "Lets go talk to her and get this one closed. At least Spencer can't wiggle his way into this." He headed for the door. Juliet followed, swallowing hard. She followed him into the car, debating on telling him that it was Shawn's sister who was the survivor and that Shawn was at the house. Deciding it was for the best, she took a deep breath.

"Uhm, Carlton." She said to her partner, as he drove the inputted address. He hummed something like an answer. She waited for him to stop at a light. "Shawn's already there." She was glad she waited because Lassie froze.

"How could-" He started

"He's been with her since last night." Juliet said. "Did you see what her name is? Talia Spencer. How many Spencers do you think there are in Santa Barbra?" Lassie looked at her in complete shock and had to be reminded to go when the light turned green. "And the person who signed her out. Shawn Spencer. Talia is Shawn's younger sister." Juliet could see that his mood darkened.

"Oh fuck me." He groaned.

* * *

Henry sat on his boat with one of his fishing and poker buddies. It was peaceful, until the other spoke up.

"Hey Henry. The only kid you got is Shawn right? You don't have a daughter do ya?" Henry looked at the other.

"Yes actually I do, John."

"Her name wouldn't happen to be Talia would it?"

"Yes it would be." Henry shifted in his seat to look at the other man. "Why do you ask?"

"My daughter works over at Santa Barbra General and she asked me to ask since there was a Talia Spencer admitted last night and that a Shawn Spencer signed her out." Henry's eyes glazed over in anger and worry, but mostly anger. "Want me to see if she can get the address for ya?" It wasn't like Henry to break the law, but these were extenuating circumstances.

"Yeah."He said after a few minutes. "See if she's willing to bend the rules."

* * *

Talia rubbed her temples. as she walked down the hallway, followed by her brother. Her currently overbearing brother at that.

"Shawn, It was only a few stitches. I'm fine. You don't need to be hovering over me." She said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I just don't want you to get more hurt than you are." Shawn said as there was a knock on the door. Talia went to get a drink of water.

"Come in!" She called going into the kitchen. "It's open, just be prepared for World War Three." She took a deep breath and reached up for a cup as Shawn came in.

"Here I got that." He said grabbing it before she could.

"Goddammit Shawn!" Talia swore loudly as whoever was at the door came in. "I swear if murder wasn't illegal, you'd be ten feet under by now." Shawn smiled as his sister tried to be threatening.

"Oh but yet it is dear sister." He said with a smirk. "So what are you going to do then?"

"I'll beat you with an empty soda bottle." She said plainly. Shawn gave out a laugh.

"I work with cops silly. What am I supposed to say when I'm all bruised."

"The truth." Talia said with a shrug. "Oh Shawn what the hell happened to you? You look like shit!" She shifted, now pretending to be Shawn. "Well, you see, My baby sister beat me with an empty soda bottle. I mean she's gotta be at least eight inches shorter than me and about a hundred and thirty pounds lighter than me, but she still beat me black and blue with an empty soda bottle." Talia turned, finishing her own prediction. "No one would believe you Shawn. Expect maybe Gus, but that's just because he knows me and that i would do such a thing. _And_ he'd know you had it coming." She started to head to the living room, where she saw the detectives standing.

"Come on Tals," Shawn said. "I'm just trying to help." Talia turned back to her brother for a moment.

"Help is one thing. But I don't need you to wipe my ass every five minutes. And when I did, you weren't old enough to!" She turned back and smiled to the detectives.

"How is that in any way my fault?" Shawn called but was ignored.

"Hello Juliet." Talia said holding her hand out for the blonde. "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too Talia." Juliet said as Talia turned to Lassie.

"You must be Head Detective Carlton Lassiter." She said with a smirk similar to Shawn's. "Nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you." She held out her hand to shake his. "I'm Talia Spencer." Lassie was quite taken aback by Talia. She wasn't what he had expected Shawn's sister to look like. She was short, No more than five feet, two inches. Her face was shaped like Shawn's although it looked more mature. She had the gleam of adventure in her eyes, like Shawn, but not the same wild and crazy air about her. He was also pleasantly shocked when he shook her hand. She had a much stronger grip than you would expect from someone as petite and feminine as Talia was.

"Miss Spencer." Lassie said, sounding unphased.

"Sorry about that. And just ignore my overbearing older brother over there." Talia said gesturing for them to sit.

"Ow Tals. That hurt." Shawn said clutching his chest. Talia looked at him.

"If you wanna do something, you can always make lunch..." Talia said. "I'd say pick up, but you have your motorcycle."

"Well you could let me-" Shawn started.

"NO!" Talia yelled, making both detectives jump. "You will NOT take Shelby you got it?" Shawn looked just a little scared and simply backed into the kitchen. She looked back to the detectives, a bright smile on her face. " Now how can I help you?" Lassie blinked a few times in surprise at her outburst. This woman was almost nothing like her brother.

"Let's start with Name, DOB and occupation." Lassie said.

"Talia Spencer, December third, 1978. I am the stage manager at the Cabaret."

"The strip club?" Shawn asked from behind. Talia grabs a pillow and chucks it at him and hits him in the chest.

"No! Dammit Shawn." Talia said. "The Cabaret Theatre. The Live Theatre." She rolled her eyes. "Again ignore him."

"How?" Lassie asked. Talia shrugged.

"Turn him into a tree, although his can get your attention if he really wanted to."

"Talia," Juliet said softly. "As you and we know, you were in a car accident last night."

"I wouldn't say in." Talia countered. "More like, was collateral damage to the accident in front of me." She gave a smile.

"Either way," Lassie said. "We're going to need a statement for what you were doing last night, since both drivers died and you're the only living witness."

"Oh my. Of course." Talia said. "Let's see, I had just moved in and I decided to take one of my famous one in the morning walks, my father never liked those. Anyways. I was walking down Dowhurst and the next thing I know there's the crash."

"Did you see anything suspicious?" Juliet asked. Talia closed her eyes, similarly to the way Shawn closes his during a psychic episode. Lassie silently hoped to himself that she wasn't claiming to be psychic as well. He was thankful her hand didn't go up to her temple.

"Actually yes." Talia said, opening her eyes. "The light in front of me was red and the light across from me was green. Then I noticed it turn to yellow. And then both lights turned green." Talia shrugged. "I didn't think much of it then and I don't really know what happened next there was a crash and-" Talia was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Excuse me for one second." She said, Shawn came out behind her. "I got this Shawn." She said not turning around. She opened the door and sighed at the person behind it.

"Hello Talia." Henry said, arms crossed across his chest. He pushed past her and into her new apartment.

"Oh no please," Talia said sarcastically, closing the door. "Come right on in. Now's a great time for you to visit." Henry turned to his daughter.

Why is it that my kids don't tell me when they decided to move back home?" Henry asked.

"From what I understand Dad," Talia said, folding her own arms across her chest. "You didn't tell either of us you were moving back home. And I only moved forty minutes away for my career, Shawn gallivanted across the country." She glanced over to her brother, who had opened his mouth to say something. "And everyone in this room, knows it's true." She turned her attention backed to her father. "My plan was to get moved in and then come see you today, but I got sidetracked."

"You ended up in a car accident and wrecked your car." Henry said. Talia rolled her eyes.

"Why do you and Shawn think I ruined Shelby?" She said irritated. "Excuse me Dad, but I was in the middle of something." She walked back to the detectives. As this interview went on, Lassie was becoming more and more impressed with the female Spencer. She was so much like Henry and Shawn, yet so different. It was pretty amazing. "Again I'm sorry about my family." she said with a sigh. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Was there anything else you noticed?" Juliet said. Talia shook her head.

"Just the lights... Then the blinding pain of glass in my arm. But," She nodded to the bandage. "It's been taken care of." Lassie nodded and stood up.

"Thank you Miss Spencer. We'll leave you to your uhm- family matters now." He said as Juliet followed, as did Talia. "If you remember anything else, Call us." He gave her his card. She smirked at him. she shook his hand as she took the card.

"Will do Detective." She said. Lassie walked to the door. "Nice to see you again Juliet."

"You too." Juliet said shaking Talia's hand. "By the way, who's Shelby?" Lassie stopped at the door and waited for his partner, although he too was curious. Talia smiled.

"Shelby is my 2009 cherry red Mustang Convertible." She said. Juliet nodded and the detectives left. She sighed and sat back down.

"So what were those two here for?" Henry asked. Talia pinched the bridge of her nose.

"The drivers died. I am a witness." She shrugged.

"Why are you blowing it off like no big deal?" Henry thundered. Talia looked up and glared at hi.

"Dad, if you're just going to lecture me, you can leave. I really don't need this now." Henry stopped.

'You're right. I'm sorry." He said. Shawn stepped into the room and Talia peaked out between her eyelids.

"You know, Humility looks good on you Dad." She said.

"Just because you got injured doesn't mean you can be a smart-ass."

"Lunch is done, if anyone cares." Shawn said. Talia stood up.

"Would you like to stay for lunch dad?" She asked.

"Sure." Said Henry as the three Spencers went into the kitchen.

* * *

**I hope you all liked that. If I get good feedback on this two and maybe some suggestions, I can continue this. Reviews are welcomed and wanted.**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Again, I figured I'd give you a bit more. I hope you like this. And i think this actually takes place in either early season 7, or before.  
**

* * *

Talia was completely grateful the next day that a call came in from the chief that there was a case so Shawn had to leave her alone. She relished in the silence and being alone, until she got hungry. She got up and went to her car and went to the diner down the street. She went in and was finishing eating when a familiar voice called her attention.

"Talia?" It said. She turned to see her brother's best friend. "You really are back."

"Hey Gus." She said with a slight smirk. "Yes I am. My brother isn't with you, is he?"

"Shawn? No." Gus said coming over and sitting next to her. "I'm coming to pick up our lunch order. Shawn's at the office Doing his thing."

"Oh the," Talia looked around and lowered her voice significantly. She leaned in towards Gus and raised her hands, doing the air quotes to him subtlety. "'Psychic' Thing?"

"You know?" Gus whispered. Talia gave a small laugh and sipped her soda.

"Of course I know Gus, Shawn's my brother." A waitress came over with a bag for Gus and a check for Talia. She pulled out her money and put enough on the counter as Gus paid for his bag and they both got up. "I'm actually thankful for Shawn's laziness. I really have had enough of his overbearingness."

"That isn't even a word." Gus said as they walked out. They walked over to their cars and he had parked next to Talia. "That's yours?" he asked as she got into it.

"Hell yes." She said. "This is my Baby." She started the car. "Well see ya around Gus!" She called pulling out and down the street.

* * *

Lassie was having a really bad day. The only reason was the same reason as always. Shawn Spencer. They had a hard case the department was stuck on, so the Chief, against Lassie's request, called in Psych. He hated Shawn and all his con-artistry. He knew the guy was faking it. He just needed to prove it. He decided the one place he could go where the Psychic wouldn't bother him was the public shooting range. When he got there, he noticed the booth at the far end that he always used, was taken. He didn't need that.

"Excuse me." He said walking over there. But when he saw who was shooting, he froze. There stood Talia Spencer, in short, a frilly tank top, and two inch wedges. He hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. It wasn't exactly appropriate gun range attire. He also noticed she still had a white bandage on her forearm that was pulling the trigger. She emptied her clip and the target came forward. She had hit it in all the vital areas. "Dear mother of God." Lassie breathed as he saw. Talia glanced over her shoulder.

"Hello Detective." She said refilling the clip. "Can I help you?"

"I- uhm" Lassie said, memorized by her accuracy.

"Earth to Carlton Lassiter." Talia said with a smirk. She put down the gun and changed the target. "Can i help you with something?"

"I was going to uhm tell you that this is where I usually shoot." Lassie said, coming back to earth. Talia gave a small laugh and smiled.

"Why are no not at the Police station range?" She asked getting Set up again.

"Spencer always finds a way to find me and just bother me with his cocky, half assed 'psychic' abilities and-" He stopped dead in his sentence, realizing who he was talking to. Lassie looked up, feeling uncomfortably embarrassed. Talia was looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Don't worry detective," She said with another small laugh. "I'll give it to you. This time. After all he is still my brother, but he's way overbearing." She stood back. "I love him to death, even though he's annoying. He didn't jump at 3 in the morning to come get me." She looked at Lassie. "Shawn does have a big heart. He speaks highly of you." She raised her arms and starting firing, with an accuracy Lassie found amazing. She lowered her arms and the target came forward.

"Where's you learn to shoot like that?" Lassie asked her, wanting to change the subject. She put the gun down.

"Have you met my father? it's like a right of passage into adulthood. Shawn knows how to fire as well. And he's better than me." Talia said taking the protective eye wear off. She pulled the target down. "Well there you go Detective. It's all yours." She smiled. as she walked away with her equipment. "oh," She turned around. "Can i ask a favor detective?" Lassie looked at her. "Don't tell Shawn or Dad I was here 36 hours after getting stitches."

"I'm not going to lie," Lassie said.

"They shouldn't even have a reason to ask." Talia said. "Honestly, thy don't know I even still shoot. It can be our little secret." She said with a wink and walked away.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Anyone want me to continue? And want romance to brew? Please review and Tell me!  
**

**~Littlemiss-RozaAnn~**


End file.
